A Certain Unfortunate Christmas
by cookie monster gurl
Summary: Join the three 'heros' own their own Christmas day. Touma tries to give Index the best Christmas, Accel finding a runaway clone, and Shiage...well you'll soon find out. IxTxM, AxW, MxSxR Month late, I know. Slight AU,takes place after NT. Plz R&R
1. Touma's side ch 1

A/N:Okay, yes I know. I am about a month late. But my friend told me to do now, then wait for another year. So, I will respect her wishes and just post it now. This IS a IndexXToumaXMisaka fanfic. But as you see, it is mostly ToumaxIndex. Its not that I hate ToumaxMisaka, but I tend to support ToumaxIndex more. Forgive me, but thats just the way how things go. BUT! Please don't let that stop you from enjoying the story. I've done my best to stay away from OOCness. I'll hopefully be able to post up the next chapter of Touma's side soon. Accelerator's side will be next after Touma, so please be patient Accel fans.

* * *

><p>Chapter Cover: Snowflakes are falling everywhere. The sun is giving the white blanket around Touma and Index a sparkle glow effect. Touma and Index are standing over their snow angels. While Index is a perfect snow angel, Touma is no where near as good as Index. Infact, it looked like a man had a seizure, instead of a boy playing in the snow. Index is wearing a sweater very much alike to Saiai. The tan sweater stopped right below Index's waist line. She was also sporting a light pair of pink pants. She had light coffee colored small boots. Index had a pure white scarf, matching her gloves. The gloves had small little pink hearts on them. Touma was wearing his usual winter school uniform. He was also wearing his red snow gloves he wore to Russia. While Index was cheering at her success, Touma had his head down in shame.<p>

* * *

><p>A certain spiky-haired brunet was sleeping peacefully. "Touma!" That was until a certain nun woke him up.<p>

"What is it, Index?" The boy groaned as he lazily turned to face the sliver-haired girl.

"It's snowing! Come on, Touma, wake up!"

Seeing how the nun was not going to let him go back to sleep, he gave up. "Alright, I'm up." He went to get dressed and brush his teeth. Once he was finished, he saw the young sister praying. "What are you doing?"

The nun finished praying before answering. "I'm giving thanks to God for Jesus." Touma just brushed it off. Index found this insulting. "Hey, you're not going to join me?"

Touma groaned once more. "Hum... Index-san... I thought we had already talked about this."

"You still don't believe?"

Touma really didn't want to talk about this, so he tried to change the subject. "How about breakfast?"

"**Touma**!" Index shouted at the stubborn level 0.

"Okay, fine! Yes, I'm still an atheist!"

A long awkward silence soon followed.

"I see." Index finally spoke.

Touma wanted to make the situation better. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yeah..." Index replied in a disapointed manner (which was pretty out of character of her, since she loved to eat so much). As he went into the kitchen, he decided to explain himself.

"Look ,Index, I don't care that you believe in God. It's just," Touma let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. I guess you can say, I'm still unsure, or I 'question' it. But, I don't think that sort of thing should matter anyway." He began to cook bacon and eggs.

Index then turned to the side, and faced the balcony. "It matters to me... I want to be with Touma in heaven. That way..." Index looked to the sky. "we can be together, forever." Due to the frying pan and plates being moved, Touma did not hear her. As she was looking out the window, she pulled out a letter that was given by the Anglican Church. Laura Stuart herself had given her the letter after WWIII ended. Index gave a quick glance to her partner. Luckily, Touma was still busy cooking, so she took the time to read the letter.

'Dear Index,  
>As you remember, we talked the aftermath regarding Kamijou Touma. You should certaintly be thinking about coming back. Even if that boy doesn't say it, you are being a burden to him. Remember when he saved you back in your first encounter with him? Surely he must feel some resent towards you, but being the 'saint' he is, he will never say it. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I am simply showing you the truth. Because honestly, let's think about this...when have you ever saved <strong>him<strong>? That boy went so far to do everything he could for you, and yet you have done nothing in return. It was you who caused his memory loss, it was you who pushed him far to save you, and it was you who 'killed' him...**twice**. Please do think about saving him the trouble and come back to England. You could be doing so much to help us. If you come back, you could be just like him. You could save people, just like he did. I wish you a Merry Christmas, and do keep in mind of what we've discussed.  
>-Laura Stuart'<p>

Index was fighting back tears, she didn't want to think about any of things Laura said. But somewhere in her heart, she actually did thought about leaving. She remembered all the times she fought with Laura to stay, even after what happen to Touma after WWIII was over. Her train of thought was stopped when her partner called for her.

"Okay, let's eat!"

"Yay!" Index's face lit up. Food always had been the best remedy for her in general, making her forget all kinds of bad things for a little while.

"Eat up, Index! This is our first Christmas, so we might as well enjoy it."

Index stopped eating. "Oh, that's right...this is our first."

Touma caught his mistake. 'Shit! I forgot Index now knows about my memory loss. Dammit, what do I do?'

"Touma, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, it wasn't your fault." Touma tried to cheer her up, but it failed.

"But it was, if I never-"

Touma didn't want to hear the rest. "No more talk about depressing things. We're together, and that's all that matters."

"Really?" Index blushed.

Realizing what he said, Touma started to blush too. "Uhh...yeah, but you still owe my from all the times you bit me!" Having the moment runied by Touma's stupid comments, Index snapped out of her blushy state.

"Touma, you jerk!" And with that, Index bit Touma on the head.

"Wait, I take it back-Ahh!Fukou-da!"

~o0o~

Touma was craddling his head while putting away the dishes. Index was sitting on Touma's bed, with her back turned to him. She was still fuming.

'Dammit, that really hurt. She didn't have to bite me so hard. Well, I guess it was my fault for saying that. Way to go, Touma, you promised yourself that she would have a good Christmas.' Then Touma came up with an idea. 'My parents just sent me some Christmas money, so I have some extra cash to do this.'

"Hey, Index."

"What?" Touma flinched at the nun's harsh tone.

"Want to go buy a Christmas tree?" Touma offered kindly.

Index wanted to stay mad at him, but simply couldn't. "Okay, but Sphix comes with us."

"What? The stupid cat?"

"Touma..." Index growled while giving him a warning glare.

Not wanting to be bitten again, Touma didn't complain any further. "Right, off we go then."

~o0o~

"Touma, Touma! Look at the sky! See all of the beautiful snowflakes falling?" Index reached out to touch said snowflakes.

"Yep, they sure are." He smiled at Index's happiness.

"Come on, Touma, let's try to catch them in our mouths." The sister opened her mouth and began to catch the snowflakes. Touma decided to join in too. Just as soon as he opened his mouth to the sky, hot soup spilled on him.

"Ahhh!" Touma felt the liquid all over his body.

"'Ah, I'm sorry!' Misaka Misaka begs her savior forgiveness!"

At that moment, Touma looked up. They just happen to be passing by the building that Last Order and her 'family' lived in.

"Last Order, you clumsy brat!" A white-haired guy with red eyes looked out to see Touma. "You're here?" It was none other than the #1 level 5 himself, Accelerator. Confused at seeing the level 0 outside his home, he took a moment to see the pitful form of the current state the 'hero' was in.

"Ahaha, good job, brat! That's gotta be the funniest thing Misaka has ever seen her whole life!" WORST, too, saw Touma and began to laugh at him.

"Ha, that's what you get for carrying that shitty nun with you!" Umidori joined WORST in on the laughing spree.

Accelerator smirked. "Need a a towel, 'hero'?"

Touma grumpily replied. "I'm fine, can't you tell?"

Accelerator lost it. "I couldn't tell with all that soup covering you. You really look like shit! **Gyhahaha**!"

Last Order did not find this amusing. "'Stop laughing at the savior! Hey, where did they go?' Misaka Misaka notices her friends gone." Last Order stuck her head out the window to look, while the echos of laughter contiued.

~o0o~

They arrived at the underground mall. Index was waiting for Touma to finish changing.

"Touma, are you okay?" The nun was concerned over the burn marks the hot soup had left on her partner.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Touma had to buy new clothes. He washed the chunks of food out of his hair. Not wanting to spend more money, he decided not to buy burn ointment.

Index felt Sphix wiggle out of her grasp. "Ah, Sphix! Come back!"

The level 0 heard Index's footsteps take off. "Index, wait! Don't go running off!" By the time Touma got out to stop Index, she was gone.

"No, this can't be happening." He was going to try calling Index, but he remembered she forgot to charge her cellphone. "Dammit! What should I do now?" He felt a tap on his back.

"For starters, you might want to go back into the bathroom and pull up your pants." Himegami, who was covering her eyes and her face was beet red, happened to be passing by when he recklessly came running off. Other people were staring as well.

Touma looked down, he ran back inside while cursing his lack of luck. "Fukou-da!"

He returned to find Himegami still waiting outside. "If you're looking for Index, she went that way." she pointed in the direction Index took off to. Touma, being the nice guy he is, was about to invite Himegami with him, when a certain busty school mate came up.

"Kamijou, what are you doing? You better not be harassing Himegami." It was Seiri Fukiyose.

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just looking for a friend."

Fukiyose raised an eyebrow. "Is it one of those perverts? Because I just saw them at them looking at the adult flims." She pointed her thumb over to the the movies store. Touma saw his friends fangirling over some playboy bunny movie.

He face-palmed. "No, I'm looking for a girl."

"What girl? What's her name? What does she look like? Is she your girlfriend?" Fukiyose had her hands on her hips and began to walk up to Touma.

"No, she's just a friend. Hum... she's small, has sliver hair and wears a nun outfit."

"Oh, her? I just saw her chasing after a kitten." Fukiyose pointed towards the way that Himegami pointed to earlier.

"Thanks! Bye, girls!" Touma took off running after Index.

"Oi! Kamijou!" Fukiyose watched Touma quickly gone in disbelief. "That boy... he better explain himself for this later."

~o0o~

Touma had spent about a half an hour looking for the lost nun. "Index... where are you...?" He sighed in tireness. He almost had half a mind to give up, but refused to even consider it. "Come on, I need a miracle." Suddenly, he got a text message. It was from Hamazura Shiage.

'Hey, Boss, if you're looking for a nun and a cat then they're with us. We're at the park nearby the underground mall.'

"AH! Thank you, God! Maybe you are real! Oh, thank you!" Just when he thought nothing could ruin the moment, he heard an angry voice.

"You!" Touma really didn't want to deal with this, so he kept running. Big mistake, this only pissed the person off. "Hey, stop right there!" The enraged level 5 send a blast of electricity at him.

"Ah! Biri-Biri? !" Touma avoided the attack just in time.

"Where are you running off to now?" Misaka Mikoto walked up to Touma with a aggressive look.

"Uh, look, Biri-Biri-"

"It's'**Misaka**'!" She sent another blast of electricity at him, only to be countered with his right hand.

He then cautiously contiued what he was saying. "I really don't have time to do this, can we do a raincheck?" He begged.

It did not flatter her. She once again sent another blast of electricity at him. This time, it hit him. He landed on the ground. "You're always skipping out on our battles. It's time, we settle this." The electromaster was preparing for another blast at him.

Touma got back got and gave her a serious tone. "Another time."

For some reason, Misaka ceased her attack. "Fine, but just because it's Christmas." Misaka gave him a confused gaze. "So what are you doing here?"

Touma was really in a rush. "Long story short, I have to find Index." Misaka's face grew bitter. "Even today, it's always **her**."Sparks were flashing around her, giving warnings to bystanders to run away. Fast.

"It's not like that. I just made a promise to her that her first time would be the best and for that to happen, I need to buy something."

Misaka was far beyond pissed now. "She's a **nun** and you two would engage in such a lewd act? ! You sick bastard!"

Realizing the suggestiveness in his explaination, he tried to convice her otherwise. "Wait, that's not what I meant. Hey, what are you doing with that coin?" Misaka tossed the coin up. Touma knew this move. No wonder she was called the 'Railgun'. He took off running, and headed once again for Index. "**Fukou-daaa**!"

An explosion soon followed.

~o0o~

By the time Touma arrived at the park, it was only Shiage, Index, and of course, Sphinx. Index was playing with him in the snow, meanwhile Hamazura was watching them.

"Where're Takitsubo and Fremea?"

"Takitsubo-chan took Fremea home. I was just waiting for you to get your ass over here." Hamazura said in a half-joking tone. Though Touma was too stressed and tired to catch on.

"Well sorry, but my ass was truing not to get killed by some level 5."

"What did you say to Accelerator this time?" Hamazura gave Touma the 'Come on, did you have to piss him off today?' expressions.

"Nope. Biri-Biri."

"Oh, did you have to piss her off, too?"

"It's not like I enjoy pissing level 5 people off. It just happens."

"I see. Look, since it's Christmas Eve, you need a ride?" Touma was about to answer when a roar echoed out.

"**Hamazura**, I'm going to kill you!" Both unlucky level 0 looked to find Mugino, the #4 level 5 standing about 20 feet away from them.

"Shit! Uh, goodbye, Boss!" Hamazura took off running as fast as he could.

"Get your fucking ass back, you shitty bastard!" She was hot on his trails, and as she passed Touma and Index, she waved to them in a friendly manner. "Oh, Hello. Have a merry Christmas."

"T-Thank you?" The imagine breaker nervously greeted back. Mugino resumed her chase after Hamazura. "So yandere." He felt a chill go down his sphine.

Index tugged at Touma's scarf. "Touma, can we go buy the tree now? And I'm hungry."

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Due to the events that had delayed his goal, he knew he was short on time. But, he was still determined to make this the best Christmas ever.

"There you are!" Some how, the electromaster had caught up with Touma. She saw the little nun next to him, fueling her bitter anger. 'Get...away...from him!' She mentality crused, sending a blast of her god-like powers at him.

"Not again! Run, Index!" Touma grabbed Index's hand and took off as fast as **he **could.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope that wasn't too painfully. Next chapter should be coming out soon. I would like to thank my editor, Dennou Writer. Honestly, had it not been for you, this story would probaby still be sitting for a whole year.  
>Please leave a review~ <p>


	2. Touma's side ch 2

Chapter Cover: Touma and Misaka are sitting under a tree. But the mood was not of humor, but of hurt and comfort. Misaka was wearing a dark red skirt, with black tights under them. She had light brown boots with a furry cover on top of the brown leather. She was wearing a navy blue winter coat. Touma was in his winter uniform, with his red gloves. Touma was hugging Misaka, while rubbing her head. Misaka is drying her tears into his chest and holding onto him tightly. As if she never wanted to let go. It was dark outside, but the street lights kept them from being in total darkness.

* * *

><p>Touma and Index, after losing Misaka and spending an hour at the dinner, finally got to the underground mall again. Touma was amazed he was still alive, once he saw the bill from the dinner, he nearly had a heart attack.<p>

After that, he was down to less than what he expected to have. And more importanly, he feared he wouldn't be able to buy Index a good tree. He sighed over the remaining trees still left. Of course, all the good ones would be gone by now.

To make matters worst, the speakers came on. "Attention, all shoppers, we will be closing in 15 minutes. Again, we will be closing the underground mall in 15 minutes. Have a merry Christmas."

"Dammit, I knew this would happen." And to top it all off, Index did not want a small or a cheap tree.

"Touma, none of these trees are good." Complained Index.

"Index, the mall is closing, and I'm a bit low on cash."

"What happened to all that extra cash your parents sent you?"

Touma flash his wallet at the clueless nun. "You made it all disappear!"

"I did?" Index, still clueless that she really did make Touma spend almost all of his money, looked at his wallet.

"Yes, you did. With **food**, as always. Now please, pick one. Anyone is fine. And it has to be kind of small. My living room isn't very big anyway."

Index puffed her cheeks. "But, Touma, all of these trees are dull."

"If that's the problem, I can buy a few ornaments to decorate it."

Index's face lit up. "Really? In that case, I want that one."

When Touma's gaze followed where Index was pointing, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. It was not the size that was the problem, but the fact that she had chosen a **real** pine tree. "Uh... Index-san... don't you want... something cuter and less dangerous?" He nervously pleaded.

"Touma, you said I could pick. Besides, it's tradition."

Touma gave up; otherwise, he would be bitten again. Plus, he wanted to stay truthful to his word. So he carried the medium tree up to the check out line without any more hesitation.

"Is this all, sir?" The old man asked him.

"Yep." Touma nodded while fishing for his wallet.

"That'll be-" A group of Anti-Skill was seen passing by store where Touma and Index were in. It seemed they were chasing a former Skill-Out member. Due to the commotion, only Touma was able to hear the price of the tree.

"W-What? !" Touma dropped his wallet, making a few bills fly in the air.

"Is there a problem, sir?" the eldery man asked.

"Yeah, I barely have half of that price." Touma answered nervously, he could feel sweat down his back and a nun's stare burning a hole into the back of his head.

"Well, sorry, sir. Nothing I can do."

Touma sighed and turned to Index. "Sorry, but I don't have enough **money**. And since the mall is closing, we should get home." Index started to cry.

"And this was supposed to be our first Christmas together..." Large tears started pouring down the sister's face. Index covered her eyes, while Touma started to give her a light hug. Index began to cry into Touma's chest, while Touma started to rub her head to try calming her down.

"I'm sorry, I really tried, but there's nothing I can do about it. Now please, stop crying." He began to lead Index out of the check out line area, and headed straight for the exit. "I know, but it's just not fair. I really wanted to put up the tree and hang up ornaments with you." Index kept wailing, while Touma could only hold her hand and keep walking.

The elderly man looked at Index and felt bad. "Hold on there, since it's Christmas, I'll take what you got. Heck, I'll even throw in some nice ornaments."

"Really?" Index stopped crying.

"Sure, wait here." The old man went to get what he promised them. While his back was turned, the duo gave each other a high-five and exchanged smiles.

"Nice fake crying, Index." Touma whispered while praising his partner.

"Good acting, too. We're really an awesome team, huh, Touma?" Index wipped her 'fake' tears away.

"You bet." Touma patted Index's head, both looking at each other with pride. They heard footsteps, and quickly resumed their positions.

The old man returned with a bag of ornaments and took Touma's money. Just before he was going to leave, the old man stopped him. "Hang on, wait for me. I'll catch up." He said to Index. She nodded and held Sphix in a playful manner.

"Okay, lalala." Once she was gone, the level 0 turned his attention back to the old man.

"Yes?" Touma wondered what he wanted from him.

"Hey, boy, that's quite a cutie you got there." Then his tone turned serious. "Are you a lolicon or something?"

Now Touma really wanted to punch this guy, but didn't want Index to see any blood on him. "What makes you say that? She's about the same age as me, if not a few months younger."

The old man laughed. "Come on, boy. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all find love somewhere." Touma bared his fangs at the old man. This was pissing him off so much, that Touma began to tighten his grip on the bad so hard, his knuckles started to turn white. "Anyway, I wanted to give you this." The old man pulled out a box, then pulled out a cross. It was medium size and sliver. "Here."

"Oh, sorry, but I'm not really into that." Touma rejected sadly.

"Oh, that's fine. I was going to tell you to give to the little nun. I could even engrave some special design onto real quick if you like."

"That...would be wonderful." Touma could already see the pure smile on Index's face.

Soon, they were leaving the store and making their way out of the mall. The old man was nice enough to wrap it up for him and put it in the bag. Touma carried the tree (which was sealed in a box) with one arm and carried the bag with the other.

"Touma, what's in the bag?" She tried to peak inside, but Touma moved to the side.

"Oh, you know, some ornaments."

"Liar. You wouldn't have moved if it was only that. What's wrapped in there? Lemme see!" The nun jumped at her partner to grab at the bag.

"No." Touma moved so Index couldn't grasp it.

"Why not?" The sliver-haired nun asked as she tried once to steal the plastic bag out of his hands.

"You'll spoil it." She couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if her partner was enjoying teasing her. He was trying not to smile, but Index's attempts were too funny not to laugh. With each try, his smirk was getting bigger. Finally, after so many tries, she gave up.

The shortie huffled, "Touma, you're so mean!" She turned her back towards him, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"Index, I don't want you to ruin my surprise present for you."

Index stopped whining and blushed. "Touma bought a present for me?"

Her partner nodded. "Yep, and I don't want you to see it yet. Okay?" He gave her a gentle smile of reassurance.

Index began to skip happily with her face still red. "Yay! Touma bought me a present~!" she sang.

The smile on her face made Touma feel good. 'As long as Index is happy, it's all worth it.'

As the two left the underground mall, Index felt all warm inside. 'I wonder if I should tell him...' She pondered while looking back at Touma. He saw her stare.

"What's wrong?" the brunet stopped walking, the Christmas supplies still within his grasp.

Index, too, stopped her pace and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just so blessed to have Touma with me."

Touma smiled at her comment. "Thank you, Index, but I'm just doing what I can. I wish I could give you more."

"That sort of thing doesn't matter. At least not to me. Just being with the people you like should be enough for anyone. And for that, it's in times like this I feel like the luckiest girl in the world." As Index beamed at Touma, he felt everything go quiet. Even though he couldn't remember anything from his past, he had a strong feeling that no one else had ever shown this kind of acceptance of him before, save his family. And for that reason, he wanted to drop everything and give Index the biggest hug. "This is why... Index truly loves you, Touma." she then showed him the brightest smile he's ever seen her give him. Before he could respond, a blast happened. Unknown to them, someone was listening to them.

And of all people, it was **her**.

"I was right, you damn jerk! I won't forgive you for that! I shall burn you as black as your hair!" Misaka sent thousands of volts towards them.

Touma blocked it, and protected both of them. "Goddamit, I told you I wanted to do this later. Index, take the bag and run!"

"But, Touma...!" She didn't want to leave him behind.

"Go."

Index took off at his stern order. Misaka saw the bag and her jealousy only got higher. "So, you really did buy her a gift, nasty perv!" the brunette began to fire volts at him again. Touma, with each counter attack, struggled to keep up with the level 5's moves. "Why is it always about her? Why do you always go so far for her? !" Misaka jumped high and dove in for a direct attack.

"What are you talking about? I've been there for you, too!" Touma was confused at Misaka's sudden outbrusts.

"Just when that bastard was killing my sisters. But other than that, you barely even talk to me! And since WWIII, you haven't been trying to pay attention to anyone else! Do you know how worried I was when you left? **Huh**? !" Misaka's attack was again countered, but she contiued to fight. She just couldn't stop her rage, feeling like all her emotions that she had been bottling up, were being let out.

Touma jumped back. "I know that." he leaped to the left, Misaka missed and a wave of snow flew out across the valley.

"No, you don't! Do you know how much I've suffered without knowing that you if you were alive or not? It's not just that nun girl who cares about you!" Misaka sent another blast at him. For some reason, Touma let it hit him. Misaka saw this as a sign to keep going. "I didn't stop looking for you, and while I don't care about her, I saw her looking for you too! She looked so depressed. How dare you? ! How dare you leave us behind like that? ! After all, you're so important to us, and you go off to do something like that? ! Gimme a damn break!" Misaka started sending punches packed with volts at the level 0. "**Why**? ! Why did you do that? ! Don't you understand that if you ever disappeared from this world that so many people would be left to suffer? And even now...why aren't you defending yourself? ! Get up, be the man that I love!" Misaka started crying, she then stopped punching him. Touma looked up; he felt her tears on his face. "Why...? Why do you do this to yourself? You want everyone to be happy and together in the end, but how can that happen with you gone? How can you possibly expect all of us to move on without you...? !"

"Because... that would be my dying wish. Everything I've worked so hard is not just for Index, but for you, too. I want you and your sisters to go on living happily, even with me gone." Touma slowly got up on his knees, facing the crying level 5.

"You're selfish, you know that? Putting all of us through that pain." A few more tears fell from Misaka's face. She gripped her skirt, refusing to look at him in the eye.

"Misaka, you really missed me that much?" Touma asked out of blue.

"O-Of course, you idiot. Don't make me say it again." Misaka looked the other way with a blushed face.

Touma got up. "Well, it's pretty late... I have to go, but I can walk you home if you like." He then picked up the tree.

Misaka's blush was gone in a flash, and anger soon replaced her emotions once again. "So, even now... even with all that's been said, you still are thinking about her." She got up to her feet and prepared for another attack. "I pour my heart out telling you how I feel...and you're still thinking of another girl! You damn traitor! !" Misaka tossed her coin in the air again, Touma turned just to see Misaka about to fire at him. Suddenly, a purple blast hit Misaka on the back of the head. Misaka fainted, Touma looked to see a two cm nail next to Misaka's head. He then looked up to see who had fired the attack. Unexpectedly, he saw WORST standing on a hill from afar. She gave him a dark look as if saying 'Don't mention it' and walked away. He was about to go after her when a little girl ran up to Misaka.

"Onee-sama!" She gasped at seeing Misaka knocked out with blood running down her head. "Onee-sama! You, you ape!" She gave him a push, but it made him take an extra step back. "What have you done to my Onee-sama? !"

Touma did not want WORST to be caught up in all this, even if it was her fault. "Look, you can deal with me later. Right now, Misaka needs us. Get here to the hospital, now!" he ordered.

"This isn't over yet, ape. I will avenge Onee-sama!" Kuroko teleported Misaka and herself away.

Touma was left alone, then he remembered Index. "Index, I'm coming!"

~o0o~

As Touma finally got home, he was surprised to find Hyouka with Index. "Kazakiri, when did you get here?"

"Uh, well, I found Index walking around. She saw me, and brought me here. I hope you don't mind." She answered in a shy voice.

"Of course not, why would I reject one of my friends?" Touma smiled as if the answer was so obvious. "Want to help us set up the tree?" Hyouka nodded. Touma started putting up the pine tree; he then had a small talk with her. "Is this your first Christmas too?"

"Officially." She bluntly admitted it. She was about to help her friend steady the tree when Touma stopped her.

"Sorry, but don't want you to get hurt."

Hyouka blushed at the hero's protectiveness. "T-Thank you."

Index came into the room. "Touma, you got some Christmas cards!"

"From Orsola and Kaori?" He opened Orsola's first.

'Dear Kamijou Touma,  
>How are you and Index doing? I hope you're doing well, and have recovered from WWIII. Your strength has given us all hope. We ourselves feel powerless compared to what you've done. It may be hard to believe, but many of us look up to you. Though you may not realize it, the people you've saved will never forget you. Whether they ever admit it or not, please know that we are forever in your debt. As always, if you should ever need anything, we will always be here for you, as you have been there for us. Please contiue to be Index's partner. From what I hear, you are probably the best partner she has ever had. Index's a very lucky girl, if and when that times comes...you two will be able to see that your bond is inseparable. I think if I were her, my greatest wish would be together with you, always. Write back to when you can, and we must plan another date for the three of us to enjoy. You two are such a blessing to have around, and I know I can trust my life to both of you.<br>-Orsola Aquinas.  
>P.S. If you two ever come to that time for your 'needs', please use protection~;'<p>

Touma began to chuckle. Though he had no romantic feelings for Orsola, she did have a soft spot in his heart. She was like an older sister for him, always caring and keeping contact with him. His laughter caught the young sister's attention. While chewing on some cookies, she questioned him about his sudden laughter.

"What is it, Touma?" While asking him, she caught the bag unattended.

"Nothing, Index, I'll just have to write back to Orsola when I can." He was about to open Kaori's letter when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it-**Index**!" He caught her trying to peek at his present for her. He took the bag from of her hand and shoved the cross into his pocket and walked to answer the door. "Hello-" Just as Touma opened the door, pudding was thrown in his face.

"Take that, you digusting ape!" Kuroko then slapped him, making him spilling some of the ornaments in the bag onto the floor. "Onee-sama is in the hospital, and all you can think about is getting more women? Well, you aren't going to get me to fall for you! **Never**!" She then kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. This resulted in him letting the bag fall into the air, causing the rest of the ornaments to fall on the ground. To make matters worst, she gave him a harsh push before slamming the door. Due to the push, Touma jerked backwards. Because he still had puddling in face, he could not see the ornaments behind him.

"Touma, watch out!" Index warned.

'How am I supposed to see when I have this damned puddling on my face? !' Just as he finished that thought, he stepped into the sea of ornaments. Turns out the ornaments were made out of glass. He found this out the painful way. Since he was bare-footed, the moment his feet made contact with the ornaments, he let out a scream. "Ahhh! Shit!" Touma cursed as he contiued to step on the tiny decorations of pain, not knowing where to go. "Son of a bit-Ah!" And each time, he let out a curse word. He then tripped into the tree. "OW! Dammit!" He used all his strength he could and pushed himself away from the tree. "Dammit!" Of course, this ment that he had to touch the tree, press his skin into the sharp branches, and push away. Due to him being desperate, he used more strength than he wanted, causing him to fall onto the floor. "Ow!" He groaned with pain. Finally being able to wipe the chocolate mess off his face off his eyes, he made it in time to see the spiky pine tree falling towards him.

Index screamed. "Touma!" But it was too late. Hyouka held Index back from getting in the path of the oncoming tree, leaving the girls to watch in horror as their friend met his fate.

"**Fukou-da**!"

* * *

><p>AN:Ouch. Poor Touma. Now, about those 'confessions', knowing Touma...most likely he's too dense to think of Index or Misaka's to be romantic. He would probably think of it as a friendly manner, more than romantic. Sorry, but that's how I see in within the light novels. Misaka is a strong woman, and since she's not even out of middle school yet, most likely Touma is her first love. She was already showing strong emotions of jealousy before and after when he return from WWIII. We all know Touma means so much to her, so I hope I at least got somewhat in depth on her feelings towards Touma. I really hope I didn't make Misaka or Index too OOC from this chapter. Touma...he just doesn't pay attention to romance. But I know he truly cares about the people around him. Please R&R, the final chapter will be coming soon. Then we can start on Accelerator's side! ^_^  
>-Alright, I'm out.<p> 


	3. Touma's side ch 3

A/N:Okay people, this is the final chapter of Touma's side. For those of you who are strong ToumaxMisaka fans, are going to think Touma is VERY OOC in this. But I will explain my point of view at the end. Okay, on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Cover: Touma and Index are in a yin and yang position. While Touma is upside down, Index is rightside up. Touma has a black dress shirt, with black slacks. Index is wearing a fancy white dress, with her hair up. Her hair is being held by a golden lace. Touma has his right hand being intertwine with Index's own right hand. Index has her eyes shut, but seems to be dreaming of something sweet. For she has a light smile on her face. Touma is giving Index a protective look while grasping her hand.<p>

* * *

><p>The Imagine Breaker user woke up in a white room, with machine around him. He knew this palce – the hospital. Not a surprise he was there, since his body was sore from everything that had happened to him.<p>

'I take it back. If there's a God up there, he really, really hates me.' He turned to see Hyouka sitting next to him. "Huh... hey, Kazakiri. How long have I been asleep?"

"Um... nearly the whole day. It's almost Christmas."

"What? !" Touma nearly jumped out of the bed.

"Shh." she pointed to his side. Index was sleeping and gripping his right arm tightly.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

The brunette blushed. "Um, well. Let's just say, you have a very 'colorful' vocabulary. You shouted the 'F' word really loud. I think even half of the city heard you."

The unlucky level 0 face-palmed and sighed. 'I can't believe I just used that word in front of Index. Sure, I may have said a few swear words before, but I really try not to use **that** word. Especially around Index. If she remembers, knowing her perfect memory, she'll bite me again. This is far from the kind of Christmas I wanted to give Index. Could this get any worst?'

While Touma was sulking, Hyouka pulled out a bag containing his personal belongings. "We brought some of your things, here's your cell phone, wallet, and keys." She was careful to set each item next to him. Not wanting to touch his right hand and disappear. Touma noticed how he didn't have Index's present on him.

Hyouka smiled at him to calm his worriness down. "Don't worry, I made sure to keep your gift for Index with me. But Index was so worried about you to even think about the gift." As she set the gift down, Touma felt bad that he made Index worry, but he had a warm feeling in his heart. Just knowing that Index cared about him that much made it okay. His cell phone started vibrating; his inbox was almost full.

Shiage: wus dat u, bauss?  
>Accelerator: the hell, 'hero'?<br>Biri-Biri: My window is closed and I'm on the other side of town. But I have to say – WATCH YOUR MOUTH!  
>WORST: u getting raped?<br>Komoe-sensei: Kamijou-chan, please, don't ever speak like that again.  
>Tsuchimikado: Gosh, Kami-yan! I was sleeping! How about you just shut the hell up? !<p>

Touma threw his cell phone into the wall. He had enough bullshit for today. Hyouka wanted to break the awkward silence. "I brought this along too." She gave him the letter from Kaori. The girl then got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, but it's time for me to leave."

"Already?" He was shocked by how soon she was leaving.

"I know it seems sudden, but that's the way it goes. But, we will meet again." Hyouka began to fade away. "I do have one wish. Please keep protecting Index. Even if you two do not see me, I am always by your sides."

Touma nodded. "I will. I swear on it."

"Thank you. Until next time. Goodbye." She was almost gone, but was able to wave goodbye to him. He too, returned the gesture.

"Goodbye, Kazakiri." He bid farewell to his friend. Shortly after, he remembered Kaori's letter. He opened it and began to read.

'Kamijou Touma,  
>I'm writing to wish the both of you the best luck for this upcoming year. I'm also writing to thank you for everything you've done. Not just for Index, but from what you did during WWIII. But yes, in regards to Index, please keep making her happy. While Stiyl will never admit it, I think he'll keep Index in your care. I do hope you see that you are Index's happiness. While it's uncertain who will win your heart, please never forget Index. Because, I am certain that, no matter what happens, she will never want to forget about you. Continue to stay strong and never give up on the world. You may be what it needs to be a better place.<br>-Kaori K.'

He took in what he read, and looked out the window. 'Change the world, huh?' While deep in thought, Index had awoken.

She jumped onto him, giving him a tight embrace. "Touma! Thank goodness!"

Bring caught off guard, he almost freaked. But, not wanting to make things any worse, he decided not to bring what happen. He patted her head, then he heard her muffle something. "Huh?" He pulled Index back so he could hear her.

"Touma, you have a potty mouth." Index frowned, not a bit happy about the 'F' bomb being dropped like that, even if the situation had called for it.

"Uh, Index-san... I swear, I didn't mean to say it. You see I was in a lot of pain, and uh-please don't bite me!" Touma covered himself, since her favorite spot was usually his head. He opened one eyelid, and saw she wasn't even moving. Unknown to him, she felt her eyes mist and since it was night time, the darkness made it hard for him to see her face. Seeing how Index was not doing anything, he took this time to speak. "Index, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Index quickly got off of him and sadly looked at him. "No, Touma, I have something to say." The brunette looked at her confused, but he let her contiue on for whatever she wanted to tell him. However, he had a strong feeling that this wasn't good since her behavior wasn't giving any good signs. She let out a sigh, "I've been thinking about going back to England." Touma felt everything stop, even with the shock look on his face, Index contiued. "I just noticed... that I've been nothing but a burden to you. I've done nothing but caused harm to you. I... don't deserve your friendship."

"What?" Touma choked out, this was not the usual happy Index he was used to hearing. The words she was saying gave him a heartache.

"So, I won't cause anymore harm. Index... will leave." She hiccupped, holding back tears. "Thank you... for everything Touma. I shall go now." The girl was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab onto her. She turned back to see Touma, with his hair covering his expression as he held onto to her arm.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're leaving me? That's it? After all we've been through, you're going to walk out on me? !" his grip tightened.

"I've done no good. You keep saving me, yet I have not done anything to help you." The depressed nun tried pulling away, but it did no good.

"Shut up! You idiot, who the hell told you all these things? I'll punch them out!" Just when Index thought his grip couldn't get any tighter, he grasped her arm harder. Though he made sure not to hurt her, he was struggling to hold himself back.

"Touma, please, let me go." She sobbed.

"Never!" Touma then used both of his hands to pull Index closer.

"Touma, why do you want me to stay? It's my fault you lost your memories! It's my fault that you almost died again! It's my fault that you're in this state... I'm a sin to your life." She cried harder.

"Shut the hell up! I don't care about that, that's why I never blamed you! Not once, so you're not at fault for anything. It was all my choice. You're not a goddamn sin! Whoever told you that should learn to shut the fuck up!" Touma knew he was swearing too much, and people would probably complain again, but at that moment, he really didn't give a shit.

"But...Touma, I-"

He didn't let her finish. "Not another word. That's all bullshit! Why can't you understand, Index, that ever since that day...when I couldn't remember anything... you were there since the beginning. You never left my side, so why now? Huh? I've fought so hard to get you back... I'm not losing you again!" He had half of mind to tackle her, but if it came down to it, he would do what he had to in order to keep her from leaving him.

"Why, Touma? Why go so far for me?" she turned back to look at him.

"That's simple: I love you, Index." Whether it was romantic or not, he still spoke the truth. Index stopped pulling away as Touma pulled her into a big hug. "You are so important to me... why is it that everyone else, inculding me, can see that but not you? You wanted a place in this world, right? Well, here it is, with me. I don't know about any of the religious stuff, but I do know one thing: being with you is all I need. You simply cannot just leave me alone, Index!"

Index finally hugged Touma back. "I'm sorry, Touma..."

"Me too. Just... please, stay with me." He held her closer.

"I was so lonely without you. I wished you never left me, Touma." She muffled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I had to save you. To save everyone." They stayed like that for a few moments, and then Touma pulled away. He pulled out the gift. "Index, open it, this is for you."

"Eh? H-How cute of you... what could it be?" Index began to rip it open, her eyes in awe once she saw it. It was a sliver cross, with some vine-like designs on it. She then let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Touma was worried she did not like it.

"Touma, it has my full name on it."

"Huh?" Touma took a closer look, and indeed it did. Touma flipped it over, and also saw the name 'Kamijou Touma' on it. While they were gazing at the cross, one other thing did enter through his mind. 'How the hell did he know our full names if we never told him?'

~o0o~

Unknown to the couple at the hospital, an old man was speaking to Kaori and Stiyl.

"You found them? !" Kaori was surprised; she didn't think he would be able to find the two in time.

"Yep, though I didn't think that boy would be such a lolicon." The old man laughed.

"He's no such thing! If he were, he'd be dead!" Stiyl crushed the cigarette between his fingers. He sounded angry at the hint of romance between Index and Touma.

"Really, sir, Index isn't that young, I think she's around the same age as him." Kaori reassured him. The old man stopped his chuckling.

"I know, I'm just messing with you people. Ah, you young people are so easily moved by words and phrases. You folks need to learn to be a little bit mellower."

"So, tell me, how did you do it?" Kaori asked him, Stiyl listen in while lighting up another cigraette. He, too, wanted to know how this old man did it.

"Well, I am a magician, and around this time of year, my powers are at their strongest peak. So, I used my magic to find out their names." He simply explained.

"But, what about the cross? If you used your magic on it, then it'll be ruined as soon as his right hand touches it." Stiyl panicked.

"Do not worry, I was told about that right hand Kamijou possessed. Which is why I actually did the engraving myself. The old man took pride in his hard work. He began to laugh when he saw Kaori and Stiyl in shock. Stiyl was so in shock that he dropped his cigratte onto the floor.

"W-What? But you-" Kaori pointed at him, as if she was a child who caught a thief in action.

"Am too old? Nonsense, I've been doing this sort of job for many years. My powers just give me a boost to help me." He looked at the time. "Well, I better be going." The old man slipped on a red coat and hat.

"Wait!" Stiyl stopped him; he knew it was probably very stupid, but he just had to ask something. "Are you Santa? Are you the real thing?" He waited for the old man to answer.

The old man did not say anything for a while, but then began to laugh. "Hohoho, of course not. But, I'm what keeps his spirit alive. So I'll leave that up to you to decide." And with that, the old man snapped his fingers, and once they clashed, he was gone.

"Well, he is one of the oldest magicians left. It wouldn't really surprise me if it was him, uh...Stiyl?" Kaori looked at her partner. He was still staring into the spot where 'Santa' left.

"I...I...I..." He dared not to ever say these last words out loud, for it would forever shame his pride. 'I just met Santa!' Stiyl may look like a well-developed adult, but he was still a child inside sometimes.

~o0o~

"Touma, can we sleep now?" The little nun yawned.

"Sure, Index. But, first, promise me one thing." He said as he made room for her.

"What?" Index laid next to Touma and got under the covers.

"Never ask to leave me again." Touma looked at her serious.

Index nodded. "I promise, as long as you promise to bring me out of the depths of hell if I ever fall into them again."

Touma kissed her head. "I will make sure that never happens, but if it does, I will go back into hell as many times as needed to."

Index then smiled as she whispered. "Goodnight, Touma, thank you for the best Christmas ever." She leaned up closer to his face, closing her eyes, and perpared to return the affectionate gesture with a small blush forming on her face.

Touma felt Index give him a kiss on the cheek; he blushed for a second, then looked at her. "You, too. Goodnight, Index." he smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair, mentally going through all the memories they had together. From all the good times, and all the times they been through Hell and back, they never left each other. With both having memory loss, they were each other's most precious one. That's why Touma refused to let her go, and he'd go so far for her.

Touma finally laid down next to her. He took one last look around the room. He was told that, because he was often in the hospital, they kept this room just for him. This is where (for him) it all started. He would never forget it, but even if he did, he was sure that Index would be there to 'bring him back'. He felt his eyes slowly close, and kept thinking of all the fun times he had with friends.

The two slept through the whole night, holding onto to each other. Somewhere deep in their hearts, they wished to never be seperated again. But if that happened, they would find each other again. Like Night and Day, Light and Darkness, they had that same bond: one simply could **not** exist without the other.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know, I know. The ToumaxIndex ending, but like I said, I said this was going to go in the direction of ToumaxIndex. But who cares, the 'confession' from Touma wasn't exactly suppose to be romantic. If you want to see it as romantic, then fine. I honestly think the most important person to Touma is probably Index. I don't need to go into details as why, but if really want to know, just PM me. We all know that Touma spends the most time with Index(whether we like it or not). I do not regret anything I wrote into this.  
>Alright, enough with that, Accelerator's side will come out tomorrow. Later~<p> 


	4. Accelerator's side ch 1

Chapter Cover: Accelerator, WORST, Last Order, and Umidori are all in a pillow fight. While Last Order is attacking Accelerator, WORST and Umidori are going at each other(with pillows). Feathers are everywhere. Accelerator had a very annoyed look, Umidori looked like she was about to die. For WORST had a batshit crazy look, with her arms raised high, she was about to hit Umidori in the face. Last Order was the only one who looked like she was having a good time, besides WORST. Last Order had light blue pjs. Umidori was wearing pitch black pjs as well. WORST had a black top, with red shorts. Accelerator was wearing a black t-shirt with red letter on it saying 'Piss off'. He had Black pj pants with white death skulls. 

* * *

><p>It was about any other day he would wake up to hear the girls yell and play. The house has gotten louder since Birdway had placed orders for Umidori to be close to WORST for the time being. Accelerator at first resisted to the idea. Since they came back from Hawaii, WORST had promised to not let anything happen to Last Order. He could tell why WORST wanted to have Umidori around: since she could not torture Last Order, she had Umidori to do it. However, it was a real pain in the ass whenever WORST went too far. Umidori would start crying until he or Last Order would calm her down. Within time, he even got used to her to maybe consider her another bratty little sister. But, enough with the sappy memories.<p>

Accelerator felt his body shake, tiny little hands were trying to tickle him. He grumpily answered: "Mmm... what is it, Last Order?" He had his back to her.

"'Wakey, wakey, Accelerator!' Misaka Misaka greets while tickling you." Last Order either did not hear the grumpy tone, or she simply did not care.

"Last Order, let me sleep." He tried to move over to the other side of his bed so Last Order would stop tickling him. Last Order did not see this as a problem. She ran out of the room for a minute. Thinking he'd won, he tried to go back to sleep. That's when their plan B happened. "'Rise and shine, Accelerator! It's a beautiful white day, just like your hair!' Misaka Misaka complements the day with your unusual hair." Last Order was jumping on his bed, then he felt another pair of feet jumping on the bed.

"Hey, you damn fart! The old hags are gone! Get your ass out of bed, you lazy albino!" Umidori began to jump along with Last Order; Accelerator was starting to lose his cool.

"Get out, you shitty brats." Accelerator turned to glare at said brats who were disrupting his sleep. They, on the other hand, did not take this warning as a serious threat.

"'Come on.' Misaka Misaka begs since she wants Accelerator to get up." Last Order jumped off the bed and began to tug at Accelerator's shirt.

"Maybe I should rip some of your toes off, you damn level 5." Umidori smiled sadistically.

Accelerator had enough. "I'll give you guys until the count of three to **GET OUT**!" Last Order quickly ran out. Umidori stayed behind to torment him.

"Wow, you really are a dumbass, aren't you?"

"And you're a fucking brat; get out before I call WORST to come get you." Accelerator said giving her serious tone. Umidori left within seconds after hearing that. Glad that he won, he made himself comfortable before trying to fall right back to sleep. He heard footsteps behind him, before he could turn in time to see who it was; cold water was dumped on him. Not having enough time to click on the switch, the cold water made contact with his body, soaking him and his bed. "**WORST**!"

~o0o~

Accelerator had no choice but to go take a shower. 'Those damn brats! They just never stop, do they?' Once he was finishing getting dressed, he found Last Order and Umidori trying to cook something. They were trying to turn on the gas on the stove. Sensing danger, he quickly reacted.

"Hey! Get away from there, you brats!" Accelerator used his cane to get there as fast as he could. Luckily, he managed to pull both girls away and turn off the gas. He then began to lecture them. "Last Order, what did we say about the stove and oven? !" He said more directly to the Misaka clone.

"'Don't go anywhere near them.' Misaka Misaka replies as she realizes her mistake sadly." Last Order felt guilty that she made Accelerator worry.

"And you, why didn't you stop her? You both could've gotten hurt. I never want to see either of you close to the stove again without my permission. Got it?" Accelerator was trying to be stern, but still sounded like a father.

"Fine, but what the hell are we supposed to eat? That lazy bitch over there won't do anything." Umidori was referring to WORST, who happened to be sitting on the couch.

Accelerator turned his attention towards her. "You, WORST. Why didn't you stop the brats?" The #1 level made his way towards her while pushing the brats away from the kitchen.

"They wanted something to eat, so why should I stop them? It appeared the look like they knew what they were doing." WORST replied matter-of-factly. This only pissed off the albino more.

"They could've hurt themselves."

"Good, maybe they'll learn to endure pain without us always having to save their asses." WORST said in a careless and somewhat pissed off matter.

"They're just brats; of course they didn't know what they were doing." It was that moment where all three of the girls looked at Accelerator in a surprised matter. Besides sparing them, the other two sadistic girls have yet to ever see the level 5 act like this. For some reason, this pissed off WORST.

"You know what, if you're so damn concerned about them, why don't you cook something for them?" WORST got up from the couch and stomped all the way to her room.

"WORST, you're being irrational." Accelerator said while trying to stop the level 4 clone.

"Misaka's irrational? The only time you care about anything else, is when you're with them. You damn lolicon!" And with that, she slammed and locked her door. It was pointless, since he could just break it down.

"Tch, what's her problem?" Fed up with how the morning was already turning out to be a shitty one, he brushed WORST's outburst for the moment. "So where are Yomikawa and Yoshikawa?" He sat down while still keeping his attention on the girls.

"They went out just 15 minutes ago." Umidori answered in a bored manner.

"'Yep, and they left a note.' Misaka Misaka says as she runs to get it and give it to you." Last Order gave him the note. He took it from her hands and began to read it.

'Good morning, Accelerator!

Okay, I know you're probably pissed off by how the girls woke you up, but I won't be home until who knows when. I got Anti-Skill work all day and probably will have to work over time. Yoshikawa will probably be home a few hours before me. Please, do try to take care of the house. Here are some rules (as we've been over):

-Last Order and Umidori may not be anywhere near the kitchen without you or WORST.  
>-No throwing anyone out the door, no matter how pissed off you get.<br>-No rated R movies.  
>-WORST, no trying to seduce Accelerator or abusing any one.<br>-Umidori, watch your mouth.  
>-Last Order, no repeating any of the swearing words you hear.<br>-And most importantly: NO ESPER POWERS IN THE HOUSE!

Alright then, that should do it. You should have enough money if you need to take them out to eat. Accelerator, you're in charge of Last Order, WORST and Umidori. We're counting on you two to protect them. See you later.

-Yomikawa.'

Accelerator scoffed at the letter. He already knew these pointless rules. And by pointless it's meant that half the time, the four of them break the rules even with the adults in the house. He tossed the letter aside and sat down. He was about to take a nap when he heard Last Order and Umidori arguing.

"'Let me do it!' Misaka Misaka yells for authority over the pot!"

"No way in hell, you damn brat!"

Accelerator turned to see what was going on. "HEY!" Accelerator quickly jumped from his nap spot and made his way over the girls, who were fighting over a pot that contained some chicken and noodles. The girls had oven mittens on, concluding it was still hot from being heated.

"You brats, what the hell did I just say? ! Put it down!" he ordered, but they didn't bother to even look at him. It was tug-a-war. Both girls kept yanking on either side.

"'Let go!' Misaka Misaka yells angrily!" Last Order was pulling the right side of the kitchen.

"**You** let go, shitty brat!" Umidori refused to let the young Misaka clone get the better of her.

Accelerator was nearly there, but somehow, he slipped and fell. "Umidori, Last Order! Enough of this!" He tried to use his cane to get back up.

Unknown, to them, WORST had opened her door halfway and was watching them. She was feeling somewhat envious that the two younger ones always had his attention.

Umidori finally got bored. "You want the damn pot? Well, here ya go!" Knowing what the twelve-year-old level 4 was planning to do, Accelerator tried to stop her.

"Wait!" But it was too late. Umidori let go, and Last Order fell over. As she fell, the soup flew out the window. Luckily, Last Order held the pot away from her face.

Accelerator hobbled over the Last Order. "Are you okay?"

But before the ten year old girl could answer, a scream of pain echoed out. WORST finally decided to come out to see what happened, and found Last Order begging apologies out the window. The poor victim who was soaked in the hot soup was none other than the level 0, Kamijou Touma. Accelerator liked poking fun at his rival's pain, but he saw WORST being so happy. He knew most likely it just her sadistic tendencies, yet he could not help but feel bitter that someone else was able to cheer her up.

~o0o~

After they got tired of laughing, he shut the window. He looked at the younger girls. They were now playing a video game. So far, Last Order appeared to be winning.

"'Haha, I'll make a fool out of you for making a fool out of me.' Misaka Misaka says as she declares war again." Last Order started pushing the buttons harder.

"You damn brat, you're using your powers to win! Well, two can play at that game!" Umidori started doing the same.

Accelerator was starting to fall asleep again. He was woken up when he felt the girls shake him. "What?" He turned to face Last Order with Umidori standing behind her.

"'Can we put up the Christmas tree now?' Misaka Misaka asks on behalf of Umidori and herself." She had puppy eyes and was doing a cute pout as if begging him to do it. Umidori just looked bored.

"Sure, but I don't think Yomikawa has one. Before we moved in, she was living by herself." Accelerator replied nonchalantly.

"'Then let's go buy one!' Misaka Misaka shouts with excitement!" Last Order threw her arms in the air and started spinning around. Not really wanting to get up, he groaned in annoyance. He then turned to the sadistic level 4.

"Do you want to go?" He asked in a bored manner.

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "I don't really give a damn, just as long as this shitty brat stops annoying me. But, what about Misaka WORST? It looks like she's still pissed at you; she hasn't come out of that bedroom since you fell asleep." Umidori pointed towards the door of the room WORST was in.

"It looks like I'm not going to take a nap after all. Alright, get your shoes and coats on, as for WORST...let me deal with her." Last Order cheered while Umidori shrugged again. Accelerator got up, and used his cane to hobble over to WORST's door. He knocked and called casually. "WORST."

"What do you want?" WORST gave off a strong, bitter tone.

"We're heading out, do you want to come along?" he asked in a low tone, in the background, the girls were chattering away.

"'Which shoes do you think will look good on Misaka?' Misaka Misaka asks for your honest opinion." Last Order pulled out a pair of red shoes with a plaid style, and a another pair of red shoes with some glitter.

"They both look like shit." Umidori bluntly answered.

"'Then, how about these?' Misaka Misaka shows you another pair." Last Order waved another pair of shoes in Umidori's face. They were plain brown dress shoes.

"Pff! As if they look any better than the ones from before." Umidori knocked the pair of shoes out of Last Order's hands.

"'Then maybe these?' Misaka Misaka hopes you change your mind with these." Last Order showed Umidori a pair of black dress shoes. They had small tiny red ribbons on the straps.

"Hmmm, they'll do." Umidori's face went from bitter, to annoyed, to indifferent.

"Yay!" Last Order gave Umidori a hug as a way of thanking her.

"Hey, get the hell off me! Hey, Accelerator, hurry up before I kill this brat!" Umidori threatened. This caused Accelerator to turn back and yell.

"Just try; I'll make WORST torture you before you deal with me!" He shouted defensibility. Accelerator turned his attention back to his partner.

"So, do you want to go or not?" He added an impatient tone.

"Ha! You really think Misaka would want to go with the likes of you three?" WORST scoffed at his supposed stupidity.

"Well, you did beg me to go buy food with me last time." Accelerator reminded her.

"T-That...That's because it was that stupid damn Last Order's fault! Just go!" WORST shouted on the other side of the door. She was sitting on her bed, back against the wall and had pure hate on her face. She was gripping the bed sheets, she had the feeling of wanting to break the door down and maybe, just maybe, finish what she started.

Seeing how WORST was not going, Accelerator wanted to give a hint that he is a bit worried about her. "Do you want anything?" He put his ear on the door to listen.

"No, I will never ask anything from **you**." Her tone was dripping with resentment. WORST pulled her legs in and looked out the window. 'Why? Why does he torture me like this? Why doesn't he just go away? !'

Accelerator got the hint; he sighed and began to walk to the door. Last Order and Umidori were waiting.

"What took you so damn long?" Umidori asked in a irritated tone. She had her arms crossed and was trying to tune out Last Order's singing.

"Shut it. Leave WORST alone, she's not feeling good." He lied, not really sure why he covered WORST. But, honestly, he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Okay brats, let's go." He opened the door and let the girls go in front of him. He turned to give the WORST's door one last look. Realizing that he could he could stand there all day, but it wouldn't make a difference. He didn't know why he bother to wait; if he really wanted WORST to come along, he would've just broken the door down and drag her with him. "Tch, what the hell am I doing?" He slammed the door shut.

WORST opened the door, she looked around, she was she was truly alone. She walked to the living room with had a twisted grin on her face. She looked at her healed arm "Misaka wants to see for herself what kind of pain she had to endure for that #1."

~o0o~

The trio was on their way to the underground mall when Last Order stopped. Accelerator, too, stopped walking, leaving Umidori by herself. "Oi! Umidori, stop."

"Why? The shitty brat is slowing us down." She spat at him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, then turned to Last Order.

"What is it?" He asked in a quiet, kind way. Accelerator got on his knees and made eye level with her. Last Order was pulling at her coat.

"'Um...Misaka...has a problem.' Misaka Misaka shyly admits." She kept her voice low, and barely audible.

"Are you feeling sick?" He put free hand on the ten-year-old's forehead. Even without using his ESPer powers, he could tell she was not running a fever. The young Misaka clone lowered her head.

"'Erm...Misaka," she gulped. "has to go.' Misaka Misaka embarrassingly answers while needing to use the restroom." The poor girl's face was so red she almost looked like a tomato.

"Oh shit! Come on," Accelerator grabbed onto Last Order's tiny hand. "Oi! Spoiled brat, we gotta get to a dinner or something. Last Order's gotta go." Accelerator began to walk as fast as he , being the sadistic selfish brat she was, refused to move any faster than she was. This caused the # 1 level 5 to be pissed. "Move your ass, you damn brat!" Accelerator turned back to give Umidori an annoyed look. She didn't move any faster.

"Why should I? That brat ain't any shit to me." Umidori stopped walking for good. Accelerator stopped as well, but only to turn and walk back to the stubborn brat.

"Listen here, you fucking brat, I'm not going to let Last Order piss in her underwear. Now, either you get your shitty ass moving, or I'll have to use this." He was at eye level with the level 4. He glared at her, and pointed towards his collar.

"You wouldn't dare, people would see. Hell, they'd probably even call Anti-Skill. Then that old hag would have to go through all that trouble to deal with the drama shit you started." With each and every word, Umidori taunted the red eyed albino. She had a stare down with him for a few seconds, only to end shortly by Last Order's whining.

Accelerator pondered a bit. 'She's right, if I make a riot, then Yomikawa would be the first to know. But if I don't use my powers, Last Order won't make it. And this piece of shit of a brat is enjoying this!' He kept pondering, until Last Order let out a cry.

"'Hurry~!' Misaka Misaka screams as she needs to go!" Last Order started jumping up and down.

"Fuck it!" Accelerator clicked on his choker-type electrode. Tossing his cane aside, he grabbed both of young girls. He threw both of them over them over his shoulders.

"Hey, stop! What the hell are you doing? Put us the fuck down!" Umidori was about to use her abilities, but Accelerator gave her a deadly tone.

"Just try it and it might** kill **you." And with that, Umidori could only let herself be carried off. Accelerator took off running. His speed was unbeatable by any normal human being. Several bystanders stopped what they were doing; not for the fact that they've never seen the powerful level 5 with Last Order before, but beuase he had **another **little girl with him. Any normal person would probably be calling the cops by now, but Accelerator was still feared through out the city. As he finally got to the nearest dinner, he slowed his pace. He set the girls down; Last Order ran immediately into the small dinner, while Umidori was dizzy.

"D-Did you have to do that? Uh, I swear, I'm going to throw up." Umidori lost her balance, and was about to hit the floor. She was caught in a shinny pair of arms, at first, she thought she was seeing things. Then she almost blushed at being this close to a boy. She looked up; he gave her a look mixed of concerned and annoyance.

"Are you okay?" He steadied her back on her feet. Once Umidori caught her balance, she pushed Accelerator.

"Why the hell are you worried about me? I don't need your help." Umidori crossed her arms, and looked away from the albino level 5.

"Tch! Fine. Now, make yourself useful and go check on Last Order." Accelerator clicked his choker again, turning off his god-like powers. Umidori, having nothing better to do, did as she was told.

Accelerator sat on the bench outside the small restaurant; he was deep in thought. "I wonder what WORST is doing?" He looked at his cellphone. "Perhaps I should call her, and check up on her." He was about to dial her number, when he saw a little blond running across the street, wearing pink, childish dress, with a red french hat.

"Fremea?" Accelerator had no idea what on earth she was doing there, but then he heard the screams of fear.

"Fremea, get out of there!" Hamazura along with Takitsubo Rikou, his girlfriend, were running after her. Coming towards Fremea, was a Semi-truck. It appeared the driver wasn't aware of the ten-year-old on the streets. Accelerator could put two and two together. Hamazura wouldn't make it, blood would stain the streets, and people would probably mourn and cry over Fremea's tragic death.

"That bastard… he won't make it in time, and the fucking 'hero' isn't here." If it was his old self, he would debate whether or not she was worth his time. But that was in the past, this is now. And he did not get the shit beaten out of him twice by that damn 'hero' for nothing. He clicked on his choker-type electrode and used his abilities to control the direction of the winds. He made four small tornadoes behind him and calculated the direction of where to aim at. "What a pain." And with that, he launched himself towards Fremea.

The truck was about to hit the innocent level 0; Fremea had the look of fear written on her face. She was going to die, no one could do anything. However, Accelerator was the type to give that kind of law the middle finger. Fremea was swept off her feet as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, and got her back to safety. How ironic: the strongest level 5 of them all had just saved the weakest level 0 known to him.

It turns out the man in the Semi-truck was actually trying to kill Fremea; Accelerator gave him a glare as he ran away. 'No doubt that the higher-ups are behind this.' He then set Fremea down, but he wasn't done there. He bent down to so he would have eye contact with her. "Hey, brat, hasn't anyone ever told you to look both ways before crossing the street?" Right after his little lecture, Hamazura came to Fremea with Takitsubo by his side. He hugged the girl, who simply stood motionless, still in shock from nearly being run over. Then once it clicked in, Fremea hugged Hamazura as tight as she could, fear making her shake uncontrollably. "And **you**, you let her almost meet her death. I didn't go through all that 'team work' pain in the ass just to see her almost get killed. You promised yourself to protect her no matter what, right? Learn to uphold that vow." Accelerator scolded.

"'Ah! I knew it! I have been replaced by her!' Misaka Misaka shouts in pure jealousy!" Last Order had already finished and was waiting outside with Umidori, who was gritting her teeth at Fremea. She will never forget that her life changed forever because of that brat.

"Can we go before I kill that damn brat? !" Umidori stomped her foot and looked as if she would jump at Fremea to finish the job.

Accelerator clicked in tongue and made his way back to the girls when he felt a tug. He looked down to see Fremea holding his cane. "Here, and thank you for saving me." she gave him his cane, and was about to run to Shiage and Rikou when she felt a pat on her small head. She turned back to the albino, still unaware of what he took away from her.

"You're welcome, brat, just don't get yourself killed." Fremea nodded before running back to Hamazura. He then began to hobble back to the two impatient girls.

~o0o~

WORST turned on the T.V. out of boredom and absent-mindedly watched the news. They were talking the weather, but it switched to emergency live news. She was about to turn it off when she saw a certain ruby eyed albino. He had saved Fremea from getting run over by a semi-truck, who is said to be possibly working for the dark side.

WORST scoffed. "That lolicon bastard, he just doesn't know when stop. Misaka's hot body is gonna waste at this rate." Then out of nowhere, she felt pure, intense, jealousy."Why? Why won't he pay attention to me? ! Any other man would have lost himself to Misaka by now! He should be begging to have me! And yet, that damn Last Order always comes first! Even that brat Fremea can get his attention!" the brunette caught what she was saying, yet she couldn't control it. She didn't want to say all these things, but the out of the blue jealousy was against her own will. "Why does Misaka waste her time thinking about him? ! He means nothing!" she threw the remote and stood up, "Why the hell did he save Misaka? She never asked to be saved in first place! That bastard, why he ask if I needed anything? ! Misaka doesn't need anything from him!" She then fell to her knees and gripped her head; the unwanted emotions were swirling around in it. The moments of the pain she had to endure for him replayed in her mind. The hell of what they've done to her wouldn't stop. She remembered begging for them to stop, for anyone to save her, but by time she learned those words, she was already tainted.

WORST looked at her hands; on the outside, it looked like any other human hand, but inside dwelled a metal part. She was not human, and only humans can live peacefully, right? This made her feel the jealousy go, replaced by empty depression.

"Perhaps… Misaka doesn't belong here. He can take of Kuronyan; Misaka is not fit to adopt her. She can get to the light, Misaka cannot." WORST then slowly rose up to her feet. "Very well then, Misaka shall leave. It may not fit Misaka's personality, but maybe with her gone, she can give them the chance to live happily. After all, Misaka is just a burden to them…" While WORST didn't 'care' about Last Order or that damn Accelerator, she couldn't help but feel bad. She had to convince Accelerator to keep Umidori (with the order of Birdway, he can no choice but to accept it.) and now she was leaving Umidori behind. It was the same as a mother abandoning her daughter.

~o0o~

They were at a Macronall Hamburger restaurant. Last Order was eating her hamburger; Umidori was sitting next to her, disgusted by how Last Order was enjoying her food. "This is all your fault, you brat." She spat. Umidori told them repeatedly. 'I'm. Not. Hungry!' And what do they do? Drag her along to get a bite. Why? All because Last Order didn't have anything to eat all day.

Last Order finished chewing and then swallowed before answering. "'You should eat too. This stuff is really good compared to the stuff from the freezer.' Misaka Misaka offers friendly a helpful advice, while chowing down on French fries~." Last Order picked three fries up and was about to eat all of them, when she took a look at Umidori. She extended on hand to her, offering her a fry. "'Want one?' Misaka Misaka waves a delicious French fry in front of you-ah!'' Umidori slapped the fry out of Last Order's hand.

"If you ever try to make me eat another French fry, I'll make sure your shitty food won't be the only thing devoured." She sent a glare at the happy-go-lucky clone. Last Order quickly turned back to her food. Deep in heart, she knew Umidori wouldn't do it, but she didn't want to take her chances. At least, not until her protector came back. Just to be safe.

Within moments after that little confrontation, Accelerator had returned with a coffee in his free hand. "Oi, what's with that look, brat?" He sat down across from the girls.

"'Thank you for the food!' Misaka Misaka claps her hands in as a way of showing her gratitude~!" As she held her hands together, she gave Accelerator one her warm smiles. Accelerator could only smile back at her, he gave her a small pat on the head.

"Alright, you noisy brat, get back to eating." He then saw the meat sauce stain on her face. It was on the left side of her face, it appeared to be ketchup from either her hamburger or fries. Accelerator reached into his pocket and pulled out the packet of tissues. "Clean your face; no brat of mine will be dirty."

Last Order happily took it from her protector. As she began to rub her face, she turned to him. "'Thank you.' Misaka Misaka thanks as she tries to wipe the stain on her face but can't seem to find it."

Accelerator sighed and took the tissue from her tiny hands. "Here, hold still." He wiped her face gently. Once he was finished, he set the used tissue aside. A small memory clicked back into his head, and he couldn't help but wonder what was that nun up to now. Probably keeping that 'hero' busy with food. The guy remembered that she had nearly spent all of his money when he took her in this same place a while ago. His train of thought was snapped when he felt a kick at his knee.

"I said I'm just not hungry, were you even listening to me?" Umidori seemed to have been explaining herself, while he was lost in thought.

"What were you saying?" He asked with a bored look obviously was not paying attention to the level 4 child. Umidori scoffed and turned her face away from his direction.

"Ugh! Just forget it, its not important anyways." She slumped down in her seat, just wanting to leave at once.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Accelerator asked while taking a sip of his coffee. Umidori smirked the red-eyed albino and smugly looked at him as if he had challenged her to a race.

"Ha, you really think I'm going to eat that shit? As if." she spat in his face. He didn't blame her; he too, would say the same thing (which is why he bought a coffee). Then he remembered something. Umidori wouldn't eat unless if WORST was there.

"Oh, I get it. You won't eat because WORST isn't here." He replied with a hint of torment in his tone. He was fighting back a smirk as he waited for what kind of a bullshit answer she would come up with.

"T-That's not it at all! The only reason you think that, is because that crazy bitch would torture me (she actually meant 'teasing', but with WORST, it might as well be the same thing) until I would eat." Umidori rose up from her seat. She used her arms to hold herself up and got about a good 5 inches in the #1's face. He only scoffed at this. As expected, Umidori would say something like that. One fact still remained: she had gotten better since spending time with WORST.

"True, WORST is known to be like that. But, it doesn't change that you're grown attached to her." He watched as Umidori looked speechless. It was as if she was a little girl caught stealing cookies. She slumped back down in her seat. She was about to deny what he just said, but he held his hand up.

"Save it, because seriously, your attitude is getting old. Even if you deny it, I have proof to counter any lies you spew out." He waited to see if she would say anything. Umidori simply sat there, he took this moment to go on. "As I said before, you've grown attached to WORST. Sure she might annoy the shit out you, but she's one person who I see you with the most. When we went to Hawaii, you were the only one who pointed out WORST was missing." Before he could continue, she began to explain her reason behind it.

"Who wouldn't be able to notice her when it's so quiet?"

"Oh? Even when WORST made you cry," He caught Umidori flinching at that statement. He carried on, despite Umidori was now shooting death glares at him. "you still stayed with her. You never betrayed her, and you even helped her." He explained, taking a sip of his coffee. Umidori then started chuckling.

"Hehehe, haha! You think I really adore Misaka WORST that much? Ha, that's so stupid! It's not even funny." She then rose back up, a smug look on her face. "I live only for myself, she means nothing to me. I just happen to be leaching off her; that bitch could just disappear for all I car-" Umidori was silenced when she felt a strong fist slamming on the table. Accelerator's eyes were narrowed, his teeth clenching, and almost broke a hole through his coffee.

"Don't...talk about WORST...like that." He had his head halfway down, with his bangs covering his eyes.

Last Order stopped eating, seeing that customers were watching them. "'D-Don't mind us. Just a father trying to tell his daughter to respect her mother. They always do this, ahaha.' Misaka Misaka explains the situation while hoping they didn't catch her lying." Last Order made sure to whisper the last part to herself. Eventually, the onlookers stop staring and went about their business. Meanwhile, Accelerator kept telling himself that he could not kill in front of Last Order. So it took every part of him to not jump at the brat and teach her a lesson.

"Why do you care about Misaka WORST, anyway? All she ever does is cause trouble to your life. You don't have to put up with that. Why not just ki-" Umidori never got to finish her sentence when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Accelerator, for whatever reason, just couldn't look at her.

"That's...none of your concern. I don't want to hear another word threatening WORST again." He let go, and slumped back into seat. Last Order wanted to lighten the mood.

"'I think what he's trying to say is not to threaten our family. You may be new to this, but we would really like for you to join our little family. Imouto-chan was just like you, she was pretty new to this too. Imouto-chan must have brought you along because she really likes you. In fact, she even told me: Hey, Last Order, I adopted another brat for us. She's mine, and will stay here. That's final!' Misaka Misaka happily remarks on her Imouto-chan's selflessness." Umidori still did not understand. Accelerator had cooled down enough to explain.

"You see, WORST was built to only feel negative emotions. So, for her to like someone is really rare. With it may seem nothing but torture and pain to you, it's the only way WORST knows how to care. Yeah, she gives me hell and drives me crazy, but she never let's you down. WORST hasn't left our sides; she has found a place in this world. A reason for living. And, just like you, she was created and tortured... because of me. I think that's why WORST can really connect with you. That's why she clings to you."

Umidori just sat there; arms crossed and looking away from Last Order and Accelerator.

"Just, let me know when we get the hell out of here." Although she would never admit it out loud, somewhere in her heart, she wanted to see WORST. She was starting to get the feeling of a daughter without her mother.

"Look, you don't have to go all defensive on me. All I ask, is that you-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off. His phone was ringing. He reached into his side pocket from his jacket and pulled out his cellphone. The caller ID said: WORST.

Having a bad feeling, he answered the phone fast. "Hey, what's going on with you?" He said indifferent, with a hint of concern.

"Accelerator, this is Yoshikawa." He felt everything go silent. Last Order and Umidori listen in. "Where's WORST? Why do you have her cell phone?" He held the phone closer; he could hear Anti-Skill members over there.

"That's what we would like to know." He waited for her to go on.  
>"I was going to call you to ask if you and WORST could keep the girls out for a little bit while I get everything set up for Christmas, but..." She trailed off, Accelerator felt a lump in his throat; he knew this was not good. "when I checked the girls' room, the window was smashed and there was some blood around the sides."<p>

Accelerator nearly dropped his phone, he then asked in low calm tone, hiding his true emotions of panic and fear. "Where is WORST?" He asked her once more. Yoshikawa knew Accelerator well enough to detect his concern. She sighed and regrettably answered.

"Accelerator... WORST is gone."

~o0o~

A certain Misaka clone was seen leaving a small store. It was nothing special, just your everyday convenience store. She was clutching some tiny key chains. They were a smiley face, a pair of angel wings, pink frog and a blue dolphin. The smiley face had blush stickers, the pair of angel wings had a red outline, the pink frog had a red bow on its head and the blue dolphin had a small spike collar.

"At least Misaka can have these to remember them, along with all the good times they had given me." WORST then began to walk away from the store. She held the key chains with one hand, and tugged at her sleeve with the other. Under her right sleeve, was a blade cut, it had been messily wrapped in bandages.  
>"Misaka is seriously losing her mind. Misaka does not want to be like this, but she cannot help herself. The only other way is death. However...that wasn't Misaka's style. She must go, and live off on her own. Perhaps Misaka can find one of her sisters then go from there." The brunette really had no idea where to go, but she just needed to get away. As the malicious clone was passing by an alley, she overheard thugs.<p>

"Hey, now that he'll be wide in the open, we can finally get revenge right?" Asked a thug.

"Shh, if you don't shut your mouth, someone will hear us." Said another thug.

"Okay boys, the number 1 has about four chicks with him. Rumors had it that he has Kuroyoru Umidori with him at the moment. This is perfect!" The thug who was leading them, was most likely their leader. WORST stood there for a minute, she looked at the charms. She then smirked. "Alright, it's been a while since Misaka has had any fun." She shoved the charms into her side pocket and began to walk down the alley. The shadows, covering the busty level 4 clone; made her footsteps purposely louder. The thugs turned towards her.

"Hey, bitch, get lost before you get mugged." The leader warned her in a deadly tone. This meant nothing to her.

"Don't judge books by their covers. People may often appear to be harmless, but that is often the understatement." Only the upper half of WORST's body was covered by the shadows. She stopped about a good ten feet from them.

"What are you talking about, bitch? Beat it!"

WORST could only laugh at this. "Ahahaha! What a bunch of dumbasses, very well then." she finally stepped out of the shadows. She had a big sadistic grin on her face, as she twirled the nails in her hand. "I love a good hunt; let's see if you can outrun Misaka's claws. But I'm sure that will very difficult for a bunch of level 0's such as yourselves. Misaka's ranked at a level 4, so," WORST threw one of the nails into the air, her cat-like eyes gave her a malicious expression.

"Let's have some fun."

* * *

><p>AN:Okay, tis done. Yes, I added Umidori in with the Accel family. We all know what a wonderful mother WORST would be for her right(Actually, we all know she would be abusive)? Okay, I will be back tomorrow with the next chapter. I hope the characters weren't that OOC, I'm sorry if it looked like I made Accelerator a little too nice at some parts. But he's changed a lot, and he's really nice to Last Order now.


	5. Accelerator's side ch 2

Chapter Cover: Accelerator is running with a very angry look on his face. In his hands is one of WORST's boots. The moon is making Accelerator's shadow larger than what it appears. But, his shadow takes the form of WORST. WORST appears to walking in the other direction Accelerator is going. Her shadow appears to show her dress having small rips on the bottom. In WORST's hand, she carries a knife, and you can see tiny little drops of what is hinted to be blood falling from her arm. 

* * *

><p>Accelerator was being pulled by both Last Order and Umidori. The moment they heard WORST was missing, they took off running. Accelerator understood why Last Order would be so desperate to get her imuto back. He could actually take a 'wild' guess on why Umidori was rushing as well.<p>

"'Come on, imuto has to be around here somewhere!' Misaka Misaka cries out as she looks for her imuto while trying to be calm, but isn't working!" Poor Last Order was fighting back tears. This was her first little sister, so of course Last Order felt some guilt for WORST's disappearance.

"That reckless bitch! What the hell was she thinking?" Umidori cursed. She had tightened her grip a bit harder and was pulling Accelerator faster. He knew this was a bad time to ask, but he just had to be sure. "You sure are in a rush to find WORST, especially for someone who 'doesn't' care about her." He felt her slow down just a bit. Her saw her bit her lower lip. Once again, she was speechless. But this was hardly the time to be rubbing it in her face.

"Look, we can talk about this later. Right now, we need to get home. WORST was only left alone for about an hour, so she can't be too far-shit!" Out of nowhere, Shiage had passed by, almost running over the girls. Accelerator pulled them back from the oncoming former Skill-Out member. This pissed him off, and began to curse at him. "Watch where you're going, bastard!" He yelled at his 'team mate'.

"Ops! Sorry, #1!" Shiage waved back at them, but still kept running. Accelerator turned to look at what Shiage was running from. He cursed again.

"Hell, hang on!" He clicked on his collar. He held onto the girls and jumped to the other side of the street. Mugino, the #4 level 5, would not stop for anyone. Not even for a child. Once he set the girls down, he quickly grabbed Mugino's arm. Once he had a firm grasp on her, he threw her into a wall (but making sure it wasn't too hard, just enough to have her attention). Last Order hid behind Umidori, they stood a good 15 feet.

"Hey, what the hell Accelerator? Let me go, can't you see I'm in the middle of something? !" She screamed at him, while jerking her arm out of his hold. He scoffed back.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? ! You almost killed them! What if innocent people get killed because of your damn outbursts?" As he scolded, Mugino raised an eyebrow. She folded her arms, and looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Oh? Not like you haven't killed people before when you had your little temper tantrums." She spat right back at him. Oh, how this was truly pissing him off.

'This bitch needs a good punch in the face.' Then he remembered he had his own 'bitch' to deal with. "You know if I wasn't so busy, you'd be crying right now." He threatened.

"How disgusting... threatening a woman's life? I wonder who's worst, you or that bastard Kakine?" Once Mugino said the level 4 clone's name, he began to slowly make his way back to the girls.

"You know, I really don't have time for this. Unlike you, I got something important to deal with."

"So do I, now if you'll excuse me-" He was already one step ahead of her. He blocked her way to where Hamazura had escaped to.

"I don't know what this is about, but you swore that you wouldn't drag more people into the darkness. I don't really like the bastard, but I'm sure as hell he hasn't done anything to earn his life being shorten." He honestly, didn't fully understood why he stood up for Hamazura. They were not really close, yet he did not consider him an enemy. And unlike the 'hero', Hamazura had been in involved with the dark side of the city.

"Ha, you really think he's that innocent? Alright, then listen to this." She grabbed him by the shoulders, then pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear.

The girls had witness the whole thing. Though, they were not able to make out all the words; they had same when Mugino pulled Accelerator down. They let out a surprised gasp. Last Order had turned bright red, while Umidori cursed.

"What a man whore, Misaka WORST is missing and he's kissing that slut?" Umidori looked up to the sky. 'Really, why did she leave in the first place? Maybe the fight between that bastard and her caused a trigger? Come to think of it, I have been noticing in the short time I've been staying; Misaka WORST displays stronger negative emotions around him, especially when it comes to Last Order. It's as if she can't stand to be around the two of them alone. Perhaps that was part of the reason I would brought into the picture, she wanted to have someone she could really connect with.' As Umidori continued to be deep in thought, she felt this unusual pain in her heart.

~o0o~

"Well that's the last of them." WORST finished tying up the last thug she brutally beaten. WORST dragged his body next to a pole. She made sure to tied it one last time, only 'hand cuffing' him to the pole. She heard him make a groan.

"Glad you're still alive. I would hate to become a serial killer on today because of you punks." She was making sure she did not refer to herself as 'Misaka' in front of them. It would place her 'Tou-san, Onee-tama, Kuronyan, damned brat, and the old hags' in danger. She did not know why she had bother giving them all pet names when she could have simply called them by their names. It annoyed Accelerator whenever she called him that, or Umidori. Yomikawa and Yoshikawa, either didn't cared or just brushed it off. Maybe it was her way of being able to be 'evil'? Or maybe, it was just because it was her way of showing that she truly cares about them. But WORST wasn't suppose to feel that emotion right? So why even bother with the 'nicknames'? WORST snapped out of her train of thought when she saw one of the guys mumble something.

"T-That other group...is going to try to kill them. They're more after that #1 guy, but...even so." The thug passed out after that. WORST stood up and gave the passed out thug a small kick.

"Oi, why give me this information? How do I not know you're not lying?" She kicked him again, but no avail. She sighed before walking away. 'Any good person would probably reward him for freely handing information out like that. But then again, Misaka wasn't meant to be a good girl. So that means Misaka must leave him.' As she walked, another thought crossed her mind.

'Although, it is better to be safe than sorry. If they were to truly attack, then they might have a chance. Tou-san and Kuronyan are very powerful, hell even that old hag Yomikawa could probably kick their asses. But, in the worst case...Tou-san could be badly beaten; the old hags would probably be robbed. The damn Last Order would probably be dead, then where does that leave my Kuronyan?' WORST stopped for a minute, a mental image of a dead Umidori entered through her mind. WORST gasped, she felt fear taking over her mind.

'The older ones have a better chance of surviving any ambush. If Last Order was to be killed, she could simply be cloned again. But what about Kuronyan? She can't be brought back, and she's only a child.' WORST felt a strong pain in her heart. 'Last Order always comes first to him, and because the old hags have had more time with that damn brat as well; they will most likely be more concern about #1 and that damned brat.' Another Misaka clone was nearby (and was pissed off, too?). WORST felt something snap. Full rage filled her tainted soul. She gritted her teeth while making fists.

'No! Misaka refuses to let that happen, only I can bring torment and pain to her (she really means "teasing"). Misaka did not bring her into this new life only to be left for dead like this!' She stopped her thinking, and took a moment to replay what she had just thought.

"Ha, Tou-san is really rubbing off on Misaka. Well then," WORST place another nail into her teeth before grinning like the mad woman she really was. "looks like things are about to get even more ugly."

~o0o~

When Accelerator finally made his way back to the girls, they were really quiet. He found this somewhat suspicious, but thought it was due to WORST's unknown whereabouts. Umidori finally broke the awkward silence.

"Oi, that bitch's attitude reminds of Misaka WORST. She always gets so cocky like that!" Umidori spat as she walked as fast as she could. Last Order was almost at a running pace with the two older ones.

"'I hope imouto's okay, I won't forgive myself if something bad happens to her.' Misaka Misaka sadly says as she tries to track down her missing sister" Though Accelerator wouldn't admit it out loud, he felt the same way.

"Don't waste your energy. WORST is from the 'third production plan', she was built so that not even you or I, would have any control over her." Umidori stood dumbfounded when she heard this.

"Wait, so there's a reason you two take her bullshit? Because she would have complete control over you guys?" She gave them a disbelief look, while still walking.

"'Not really. She hardly ever even uses it like that; she tends to use it more as a prank advantage.' Misaka Misaka correctly states as she finally sees her home in view!" Last Order took off running as fast as she could.

"Oi, get back here, you brat! Son of a... come on!" Accelerator and Umidori made their way into their home. There was only one Anti-Skill member still there. He was talking to Yoshikawa, who was holding a scared Last Order. She was calming her down by giving small rubs and rocking her back and forth. Umidori caught the #1's attention.

"Oi, you better come take a look at this." Umidori lead Accelerator to the room where WORST locked herself. The window that was 'apparently' smashed had been replaced. Yoshikawa must have replaced it, but even so, there were small bits of glass still on the floor. Accelerator could see the faded out blood stains on the floor. But, something was off. He bent down to take a closer look. It looked as if it was a trail.

"Oi brat, do you see this?" He directed her attention towards the trail.

"Yeah, what the hell is blood doing on the floor? I thought you said she smashed the window first?" Umidori instead, took a closer look at the window.

"It looks to me as if maybe she was already bleeding before escaping. Maybe she saw a threat and left?" Umidori careless suggested.

"That can't be, it doesn't match up with anything. WORST knows how to defend herself. Even with a broken arm, she took down one of your old groups, 'freshmen' all by herself." He got back up and walked towards the window.

"Pfft! They were weak anyway. She was just lucky, so where do we go from here?" Accelerator clicked his tongue at her.

"Who said anything about this 'we' crap? You're staying here, in case something really does happen, you'll be able to take out any thugs." He began to walk away.

"Fine, but...just bring the bitch home. So I can kick her ass for being so stupid." She looked away, knowing that picking a fight with him would only stall time.

"I'll be back, with WORST. You better take care of this home. If you even dare to move, I'll be the one giving you an ass kicking, brat." As he was out the room, he felt a tiny pair of arms around his waist. He looked down to find Last Order hugging him tight. She looked back up at him, small tears were flowing from her light coffee eyes.

"'Please, bring her back. Bring imuto back home.' Misaka Misak begs wholeheartedly!" Accelerator got down to eye level.

"Don't worry, I promise I will bring her back. We'll both, come home. You just sit here and wait." He gave her a small rub on her head before meeting eyes with Yoshikawa.

"Last I checked, WORST did not have a virus. There must be a reason why she left." She had a pondering look, while Accelerator just walked right past her.

"And that is what I'm going to find out." As he got outside, he saw a light purple explosion from a distance. No doubt it was WORST. Along with the explosion, he heard an enrage scream.

"Shit, what the hell is going on? !" He clicked his collar and took off towards the direction of the scream.

~o0o~

"Ah!" The level 0 thug was mercilessly thrown into a brick wall. He spit out some blood, staining the pure white snow.

"You damn bit-" She didn't let him finish, as she gave her a hard kick. She left her foot on his chest.

"Alright talk, how many more of you damn assholes are gona come here?" She stepped on him again.

"I swear I don't know anything! We just come and go! We're not in any group! Hell, we don't even belong to Skill-Out." He pleaded. This only egged on WORST.

"I see, well then. Looks like you'll have to give them a message. That is, if you live."She kicked him aside.

"Tell them that there's a bitch in town that loves to be on the bloodstained path! If you punks get your asses in her way, then she won't hold back." She turned her attention to another thug who was trying to run.

"Hey!" She threw a huge amount of volts at him. He landed on the ground. WORST slowily began to approach him.

"It's rude to walk away when a woman is talking." She noticed he wasn't pay attention, but before she could kick him, he shouted.

"I knew it! I knew it was a mistake to even try to come back to get that Umidori bitch! If I ever see her again, she'll pay for the hell I've been through!" He cursed. The thug did not stop there, he continued on how he would rip her apart along with Accelerator, limb by limb.

"Why you..." WORST had no control over her emotions. This resulted in her reacting violently.

"You damn** bastards**!" As she screamed, she let out a full-out power explosion.

~o0o~

Accelerator arrived at the scene, but WORST was gone. There was a few Anti-Skill members, among them was Yomikawa.

"Oi, Yomikawa. What happened?" He saw two badly burned thugs getting put into the ambulance.  
>"I'm assuming you know about WORST?" Yomikawa would usually be in a joyful mood, but now was seriously not the time. He nodded in response.<p>

"Anyway, we got a call from one the bystanders, saying that they say a woman running off from the scene. The thugs who were caught in the explosion are still alive. Only second-degree burns. We picked up another group of thugs not too far from here. They were in the same condition, but they weren't burned." Yomikawa explained. She then turned her attention towards another Anti-Skill member.

Accelerator recognized what WORST was trying to do. As he was thinking of where WORST could've gone, he saw a small spark of purple in the distance.

"Dammit! Misaka was too reckless!" WORST was running as fast as she could. The emotions were still boiling, causing her powers to react to it.

"Misaka can't control it. At this rate, #1 will find me. If Misaka is right, then this situation will be needed to be taken elsewhere." WORST saw an empty field near the bridge. As she got closer, she saw a girl running towards her. WORST did not have enough time to move out of the way, but prepared herself. A sliver haired nun ran right into her.

"Oi, can't you watch where you're going? Misaka is not an airbag." She yelled with a exasperated tone."Oh, it's you," Index looked up at her, giving her a confused look. "you're short-hair's evil sister aren't you?"

"Indeed." WORST really wanted to shake this brat off. If she kept wasting her time, then Accelerator will surely catch up to her.

"Then please, go save Touma! Short-hair is very angry at him. If you don't help him, then Touma might end up in the hospital again!" Index pleaded while taking off. WORST could only watch in disbelief. 'Misaka? Save someone? And of all people, the 'hero'?' For some reason, WORST took off running towards the area her Onee-tama and 'hero' were fighting. WORST was well aware of Misaka's feelings towards the 'hero'. She had even teased her a bit about it.

"Ha, who is Misaka kidding? She only wants to watch the 'hero' get beaten to a bloody pulp. She then felt a strong amount of electrical waves coming right behind her. She could take a wild guess at who it was. "Misaka really hates to do this, but it must be done." WORST grinned and tampered with his electrode. "Good, now Misaka's got a good five minutes before #1 regains his ability."

~o0o~

'I'm going to fucking beat that bitch senseless! Goddammit! I knew she would do it, but did I even bother to slow down? No, I try to get there even faster, only to land on my ass! This is bullshit!' The moment he lost power, he lost his balance and began to roll around like a rag doll being thrown. 'At least... I... know... where she's he-adgfgghkjl' At this point, his thoughts became shit.

~o0o~

WORST chuckled as she thought of how Accelerator would look right now. She finally got to the entrance of the battle field. She saw how her Onee-tama was going to do a surprise attack on the 'hero'. She chuckled. "This is going to be good." As she finished her sentence, the little nun's plead entered through her mind. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the 'hero'. Out of nowhere, WORST pulled out nail and began to aim it towards her own sister.

'Wait, what the hell am I doing? Misaka doesn't care about the 'hero'. But...then again...he has never done anything wrong to Misaka before. He has saved us all from the #1, and would never even hurt us. So why, why does Misaka dislike him so much?' Without even knowing it, she subconsciously launched her attack at Misaka Mikoto.

As expected, her Onee-tama went down and she met eyes with the hero. 'Pff! Misaka saved his ass and this is what the reward is?' WORST turned to go into the other empty field.

~o0o~

Accelerator had finally caught up to her, only to stop as he saw WORST launch her attack at Misaka Mikoto. As WORST left, he saw who she had saved, it was none other than the 'hero' himself.

'What the fuck? ! She saved him from her flesh and blood? !' He felt bitter jealousy running through his body.

"Tch, I'd be kicking his ass right now. But he's not the one who I'm after right now." He followed WORST's footsteps. He saw her just standing there, with her back turned towards him. They stood a good 45 feet from each other. He felt his emotions boil over. Just like how a father who had finally found his rebellious 'daughter', he shouted.

"**Misaka WORST**!"

* * *

><p>Oooooo, what will happen next? Not even my editor knows right now. XD Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if I made Umidori more emotional than she should be. But come on, even if she does have Accelerator's old way of thinking, she woud still connect with someone. Alright enough talk-DON'T QUESTION DAMMIT!...Just kidding, later.<p> 


	6. Accelerator's side ch 3

Chapter Cover:Accelerator is pinning WORST up against a wall. Accelerator has a black tuxedo. But, it is not in the usual formal fashion. His has cuts and rips in random places. He is giving WORST a serious, yet comforting experession. With his hands holding on WORST's wrists, he looks like he's about to hug her. WORST has a formal black sleeveless V neck dress. On her left wrist, is a black rose wrapped tighly around. With her arms on either side of her, WORST was holding a knife in the right. Due to Accelerator's grip, it appears she is jus about to let go. WORST has a pure angry gaze. She grits her teeth, and has tears about fall down her face.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Misaka WORST<strong>!"

Once she heard him, she slowly turned around. Keeping her head slightly down.  
>"What the fuck are you doing out here? No, why the hell did you runaway in the first place? Tell me WORST!" Accelerator stomped his foot in exasperation. WORST slowly lifted her head, but her bangs were still covering her eyes.<p>

"You wana know? Ha, as if you really care what happens to Misaka! You just want to drag me back so you don't live with any regrets!" WORST then felt her pillar that was supporting her mental state crashing down.

"It's always about her, always about Last Order! People like Umidori and Misaka are always left in the shadows! You really think that I would put up with it any longer?" WORST shouted with resentment at him. Accelerator could tell where this was going. All he knew was that he had to end it, fast.

"What are you talking about? I'm standing right here for you aren't I? Last Order is crying her eyes out, she's waiting for you to come back home." He began to take small steps closer to her.

"Don't move, unless you want war. I'm **not**going back!" WORST took a few steps back.

"Not even for Umidori? Or me?" He waited to see what she would do next; he went dumbfounded as she saw her chuckle.

"Hehehe...hehehe." WORST was losing it fast, Accelerator knew this madness. WORST had lost all reason and was acting on it.

"**Ahahahaha**!" WORST threw her head back and let her laugh echo throughout the land. He knew this laugh, it wasn't like the one where he spoken to her in the hospital back in Russia. It was just like the time, when they first met. "You really think if you bring her into this or even yourself, that Misaka would come back?" She lowered her head so she could meet his red orbs. Her expression went from insane to serious. "What a joke!" She then unleashed her sparks of fury at him. Her orbs went into an angry cat-like eyes appearance. It was evening, and the moon was giving WORST's eyes a peach colored glow. Accelerator jumped, he did not want to use reflection on her. WORST jumped as well. She got about a got 3 feet close to him. "Why are you holding back? If you want Misaka back, then fight!" She pointed her right hand at him, before sending a beam of light purple at him. He let it hit him.

"Ah!" He was thrown into a pit of snow. WORST, being extremely excellent at jumping from great highs, landed with ease.

"What was that? The great and powerful #1 won't even fight a girl, much less a Misaka clone? Oh I see, hahaha!" She walked towards, taunting him to try getting up without getting beaten. "This is just like what happen in Russia huh? Well, what are you going to do? Pick up where you left off? Or will you run away." Accelerator got back up.

"Neither. We're going home; I will not fight you WORST." She found this a bit insulting, but only pressed on.

"So that's how its gona be? Well then." WORST saw some broken pieces of metal pipes lying nearby. She used her magnetism to pull them towards them. "Let's see if you can dodge these without reflecting them. Be thankful Misaka hasn't tampered with your electrode, **yet**!" WORST moved about seven broken rusty pipes towards Accelerator. Five of them went directly towards him. Accelerator used his vector manipulation to stop two of them. He used them as shield, but did not see the other two pipes coming from the right and left side. He easily jumped. Just as he landed, he saw WORST was gone.

"Looking for me?" Accelerator turned just in time to see WORST falling towards him. Due to the lack of time, she nailed her foot in the side of his face. "Come on, this is soooo boring unless you fight back. Why don't you run back to your little family?" WORST spat at him. Accelerator sluggishly got back to his feet.

"How can I if one member is missing?" He spit out a small portion of blood. WORST gritted her teeth, clutched her firsts, and felt sparks coming in and out.

"Do not...lump me...with the rest of you!" Just like what happen in the alley, WORST let an explosion, matching her anger towards her partner.

"Why? Why did you run away WORST?" Accelerators seem to have had enough of being thrown around like a rag doll. This did not matter to the insane clone.

"You really want to know? Heh!" Inside, WORST felt surprised that he even dare to come after her. But, she did not want to show weakness in front of him. So she rejected his kindness.

"I hate her, that damn Last Order! That's all you ever think about! You wouldn't even care if Misaka were to just disappear. The only reason you even bother getting your ass all the way out here, is because you would feel guilty you let another Misaka clone down!" Unlike Accelerator, WORST was also trained for combat fighting. She gave him a good kick, and then prepared another 'railgun' attack.

"Misaka does not belong there!" She released her 'railgun' attack on him. Accelerator barely missed it.

"If I stay, are you going to kill me?" He gave her a serious look, WORST stopped for a minute. She only smirked as she pulled out another nail from her pocket.

"If you wish to bring Misaka back, then Misaka will finish what she started. You're really going to put up with my attacks until you die?" WORST asked as she held the nail directed towards him.

"Until I bring you home, damn brat!" He corrected, he made up his mind that he was not leaving. At the very least, calmed her down.

"Then so be it," WORST began to channel about half of her maximum power. "You leave Misaka, no choice." She went from serious, to insane once again. "See you in Hell, Tou-san. Ahahaha!" She fired another nail at him. Once it landed, snow went everywhere. Making it impossible to see if it had hit Accelerator or not. WORST waited until things calmed down.

"Ha, Tou-san couldn't protect himself. Pity, in a way, I wanted him to live." Just when she thought she was alone, she felt a pair of arms circle tightly around her.

"Got ya." Accelerator said in a low dead tone.

"You...You...Just leave Misaka alone!" WORST let him have it, she mastered about a dangerous amount of volts. She let him feel the burn of her anger.

"AH!" Even with the pain she was causing him, he only tighten his grip. WORST didn't understand it. So she increased the amount.

"Let Misaka go!" WORST grabbed onto Accelerator's arms, and digged her nails into him.

"No, you'll have to kill me if you want me to let go." He ignored the pain, and kept her within his frail arms.

"You really won't stop will you?" WORST asked while still sending volts through his body.

"Fuck no."

"Please stop it." WORST honestly did not realize it herself, but she did not want to kill him. But it was him who was pushing her.

"Why are you so reluctant to do it? If you hate me as much as you say you do, then go ahead. Show me this pain you're enduring, WORST." He replied genuinely. This caused WORST's emotions to snap.

"Ahhhhh!" WORST screamed as she let out all her frustration and sadness onto him. Even with all pain and suffering she was sending into him, he let her rant. WORST went all out; she let her sparks hit random areas of the abandon field. She kept screaming, just letting her powers hit anything within her reach. Luckily, since no human was around, no one would die tonight. Otherwise, Accelerator would've had no choice but to use his reflection ability. Finally, she stopped. WORST and Accelerator couldn't stay standing any longer. They both dropped to the ground, but Accelerator still held onto WORST.

"Are you done?" He was surprised to hear the next sound she made. Sniffling. WORST hadn't noticed it herself until he asked. One by one, tears were falling from her broken face.

"Misaka doesn't understand it, why she couldn't do it."

"Because," Accelerator turned WORST around, and held her shoulders. "I matter to you. Whether you realize it or not, I've taken a place in your heart. You can't bring yourself to kill me, because you've become attached to me."

"That's all bullshit; Misaka could never feel those kinds of emotions." WORST was still weeping, but she kept her anger in check.

"No, **that's**bullshit. Who gives a damn if you're a clone? Or that you can only feel negative emotions for the MISAKA network? That's only for the network, but this is you. You are your own person. True, maybe you were never meant to feel these kinds of emotions, but even Umidori has cried. Even...myself." Normally, he wouldn't dare tell WORST this kind of secret, but she needed to know. It was okay to be human, it was okay to cry, and that it was okay to care about someone.

"Misaka hates you...for understanding these damn feelings that she has not experienced before." WORST looked away from him. Only to be met with Accelerator using his sleeve to dry her face, carefully.

"I rather you hate me, than feel nothing at all. Because of your grudge towards me, that will keep you bounded." He said as he continued to wipe all her fallen tears.

"Dammit it all." She cursed as he spoke the truth.

"Oi, WORST?"

"What?" She held a voice mixed of bitterness and lonely to him.

"We should get home now, where we belong. If you run away again, I'll just keep coming after you." He vowed, finally finished drying the last of WORST's tears. "But, that doesn't mean it's not a pain in the ass."

"Why? Why do you even bother caring about Misaka?" WORST, to be frank, has been wondering that the whole time she had been with him.

"Tch! At this rate, you're gona make me sound even sappier than the hero himself. But to answer your question, you and I are the same. Lonely bloodstained monsters. We have been used, tortured, and abandon when no longer needed. Only left for the darkness to devour us. But, all we needed was for someone to show us another life. Last Order showed me how to become strong enough to deify the darkness, and the higher ups. I want to show you that life too, so that you may pass it onto to Umidori. My goal, is for anyone who's been in the dark side, to forget about living that way, and move on. If I could change, so can you. This is my vow, to myself, and everyone who has had to live that life. Including you."

"I see." WORST could only understand half of what he explained, but she felt something changed. Something new clicked into her. Someone, truly cared for her. Someone would go far for her. Someone, wanted her to smile. She felt something new in her heart...warmth. She tried to push the warmth away with her bitter 'hatred' for him. But it only made it worse.

"Oi, can we go home now?" He found himself holding out his hand towards WORST again, just like the time when they stopped being enemies. This time, things were different. He was doing this to save her soul, to be her hope to live on without the need to taint herself. Slowly, WORST took the hand.

Things were dead awkward silent after they headed home. WORST never let go of his hand, as he lead the way home. In WORST's heart, she felt as if he had dove back into the sea of darkness, just to get her back. Not just physically, but mentally as well. Perhaps, she could pick up on the hint as to why he deeply cared about Last Order. And now, he was doing the same thing for her.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there yet?" WORST asked impatiently.<p>

"Just about halfway."

"Argh! Why do we have to walk so much?" She complained.

"You're the one who ran all the way out here, so stop you're bitching." He demanded in a strong annoyed tone.

"You're the one who's bitching, you old son-of-"

"**FFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK**!" WORST never got to finish her sentence, as they were pasting by a boy's dorm, they heard a yell of pain. Both turned their attention towards the shout, Accelerator recognize who that voice belong to.

"Wow, didn't think he ever had the guts to swear like that. And out loud." He plainly stated, with a hint of surprise in his statement.

"You think he's getting raped or something?" WORST asked, as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Honestly, with all the girls who are in love with him...it seems likely. Let's get the hell out of here before any other shit happens." He caught WORST texting something. The albino looked over her shoulder to see what it was. He smirked at what she was sending.

"You're asking him, _that_?" He was fighting back from laughing again.

"Yep, aren't you gona say something to him as well?" WORST question him as he began to walk away from the scene.

"Maybe later, but as of now, we need to get home. We got family waiting for us." The two headed off, unknown to them; they just manage to miss Anti-Skill along with the medic's people. Yomikawa was among them.

"Damn that boy, he's always getting into trouble no matter what it is." She cursed as she made to walk up the stairs. She saw Accelerator and WORST walking home, from a distance. "They're gona have it when I get home."

* * *

><p>AN:I'm so sorry if its a bit crappy. No, I did not put this all to the last minute. But even so, sorry if its bad. Oh, I know Accelerator might be a lil OOC, but I figured he seems to show his emotions more when he's alone. Okay, last chapter will be coming up soon, then its onto Shiage's side!


End file.
